Guardian Angel
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Titans breach the wall, and a shy, tall, busty female civilian is cornered by a very unique Titan. A member of the Survey Corps, Eren Yeager, arrives from nowhere and drives the Titan off. Wanting to say thank you, she arrives at the military base with a basket of cookies for him... and thus Eren's life is changed forever. Eren x Civilian!OC


Disclaimer: I don't know own AoT/SnK.

XXXXXXXXXX

Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

Guardian Angel

By Cyberweasel89

Prologue: Cookies

XXXXXXXXXX

Warning! Rating primarily for sexual situations, nudity, and boobs. And overly tall girls, I guess. XD

XXXXXXXXXX

This is from a bit of a theme of storytelling on DeviantART where it's a character from a series paired with the reader themself. As such, most details, such as name, hair color, and eye color, are left ambiguous so the reader can fill that in. So far, the storytelling style is almost exclusive to AoT/SnK, Hetalia, and on occasion The Avengers. However, since this storytelling style hasn't really taken off yet on Fanfiction as much as it has on DeviantART, I have filled in these blanks with actual information. I have, however, kept the second-person style narration, just as an experiment.

The original title on DeviantART was "Guardian Angel: Heroic!Eren x Shy!Tall!Busty!Civilian!Reader."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Omigosh! We need to check out that cute little tea shop just down the street!"

"I know, right?"

Your name is Matilda Flynn. You originally grew up in the outer ring of the city, but when you were just a child, Titans breached the wall, devouring your parents. You were placed in an orphanage in the second ring, where you met these two clowns.

Lilly Moore and Jay Black. They came from the orphanage, too. But now you were living together in an apartment in the western part of the second ring that neither of you could afford on your own. It was safe there, but today, you had journeyed with them to the southern region of the second ring for a day out.

You tried to take part in their merriment and fun, but... being here... Under frequent threat of Titan attack... it just reminded you of your parents. They kept asking if you were okay, since you were so quiet during the trip. Quieter than usual, at least. But with so much introspection, you kept falling behind. Eventually, you lost your two roommates when, to your surprise, you found a sight you hoped you'd never see again.

It was an alleyway. Going between two buildings and ending in a dead end, it was very similar to the alleyway that you took shelter in with your parents when... the Titans attacked.

You'll never forget that sight... The giant arm reaching in, grabbing your father, then your mother, devouring them, but unable to reach you. You survived while the man and woman who gave you life perished to a monstrosity...

You weren't worried about being separated from your roommates and friends. You were resourceful. So perhaps it was irony... that at that moment... The alarm rang.

As if history repeating itself, a titan appeared in the southern part of the second ring.

Instinct taking over, you ducked into the alley you stood before, cowering in the corner. You knew no Titan, most averaging at fifteen meters tall, could reach you in here...

So... When the figure stood at the entrance to the alleyway, you assumed it was another civilian. Until you heard a screech, and he charged at you.

He stopped just in front of you, and you realized... it was a Titan!

It was probably the smallest Titan ever seen! And actually... you'd heard stories about it! Titans were typically given descriptive names, like the Survey Corps' own Rogue Titan ally. This... was the Miniature Titan.

As seen with most Titans, especially the Colossal Titan, the bigger a Titan was, the slower they were. Which was why this one, standing at eight feet tall, had so far been impossible to kill. It was just too small and fast for most Titan-slaying methods to work on it.

The good news was... It couldn't devour you. You couldn't fit in its mouth. But still... With its blade-like claws and razor teeth... it could kill you in a much more brutal way.

With another screech, the Miniature Titan lashed out at you. You scrambled to the side, but its claw caught onto your dress. It was a warm, sunny spring day, so you had worn a yellow sun dress with a mid-thigh skirt and some matching sandals, your hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Purposefully ignoring another part of your body out of embarrassment, you believed your long, smooth legs were your best feature, and thus almost always wore skirts or dresses to show them off.

The clawed hand gripped your dress at you ran, tearing most of it from your body. You scrambled, tears flowing down your cheeks, to the opposite corner of the alleyway, leaving the shreds of your dress behind. It was only now you regretted not wearing panties due to how warm it was today, but at least you were wearing a bra, even if it was several sizes too small. You just... as much as you hated to admit it, even to yourself... couldn't find a bra bigger on your limited budget, but you needed the support.

Your big, thick glasses fogged up from your ragged breathing as the fabled Miniature Titan flicked away the shreds of yellow cotton from its long claws, letting out a small screech and slowly approaching you.

This was it... Like your parents before you, you were about to die at the hands of a Titan. You just... never imagined it was to be the Miniature Titan.

The sound of 3DMG drew your attention, same with the Miniature Titan. It seemed the military had been deployed, but... they likely wouldn't check an alleyway that no Titan, save for the Miniature Titan, could fit in.

At least... that's what you thought.

Out of nowhere... he appeared. Launching himself down from the nearby rooftop to nail the Miniature Titan in the head with his knee, sending it flying into the nearby wall. He landed on his feet, and you couldn't help comparing him to an guardian angel descending from heaven to aid you in your hour of need.

You didn't recognize him... But then again, you rarely ever saw a member of the Survey Corps. walking around. But he was a young man of average height and build, with short black hair. He looked like he might have Germanic roots...

With gray eyes, he glared with hatred at the Titan he just sent flying into the wall. He turned to look at you, making you freeze in fright. With measured steps, he approached you, kneeling down to look you in the eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

You merely shook your head. "Um... J-Just scared... And h-humiliated..." you squeaked.

Standing up, the young man pulled his jacket off his shoulders, tossing it to you. His... official survey corps. jacket?

"Wear that for now. I have a Titan to slay."

Sure enough, the Miniature Titan was pulling itself to its feet, a lower, duller version of its screech heard in the form of a growl. The young man cracked his knuckles, smirking at the small Titan.

"Finally, a chance to fight hand-to-hand against a Titan my own size."

Holding the jacket over what you considered your highest priority, your breasts barely contained in your bra, you watched as the young man and the Miniature Titan seemed to stare each other down. To your surprise, it was him, not the Titan, that made the first move. Flying forward, he landed a punch to the Miniature Titan's jaw that honestly seemed to do a surprising amount of damage. The Titan was nearly knocked off balance from the force of the punch, its jaw broken until it reached up and re-set it. The Miniature Titan screeched and lashed out with its claws, but the Survey Corps member shifted to the side, landed a series of punches to the Miniature Titan's side that seemed to bring it to one knee. He followed with a leg sweep that knocked its other leg out from under itself.

Another screech and the Miniature Titan used its arms to leap off the ground, its feet hitting the wall and using it as leverage to launch itself at the young man. As Mini flew toward him with its claws brandished, he knocked it out of the air with a powerful downward punch, sending it to its stomach.

You were amazed! You'd distinctly heard that no one, no one, had ever landed a hit on the Miniature Titan! It was just too small and too fast! But then again, in an enclosed space like this, maybe it was having trouble maneuvering? So... maybe ducking into the alley really was a good idea after all?

Eren kicked Mini while it was down, sending it flying into a wall.

"I'm gong to enjoy this. There's actually a betting pool to see who can take down the Minature Titan." the young man declared, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Mini, looking up from where it slumped against the wall, screeched in a manner that sounded like a growl, turning and dashing out of the alleyway.

"Hmmm... It's probably retreating back outside the wall. Doubt I can keep up with it. The thing's faster than Connie, and that's saying something."

You burst into tears, drawing the attention of the young man. He turned to walk over, staring down at your fetalized form.

"Uh... hey. You okay? The Titan's gone now."

He reached down to nudge your shoulder, but you grabbed his arm instead, pulling him down into your arms.

A blush came to the young man's face as he felt a pair of very large and very soft breasts pressed against his chest through his shirt and an ill-fitting bra. You buried your face in his shoulder, your long, dark brown ponytail bobbing with each sob.

Crap... He really wasn't that good around crying women. Especially ones were who naked except for a bra, sandals, hair ribbon, and glasses. Not sure what to do, he wrapped his arms around you, gently rubbing your back in a soothing manner.

"Um... Listen, I kinda have a job to perform, so-"

Your voice was unintelligible.

"What?"

You removed your face from his shoulder, gazing into his eyes through tear-stained glasses.

"S-Stay with me! P-Please... I... I'm so scared..."

To your surprise, he reached forward and removed your glasses, your bright blue orbs gazing straight into his grey ones. He breathed softly onto your lenses, using the bottom hem of his shirt to clean the tears and smudges off them, then gently returned them to your nose for you.

You... felt a deep blush come to your face. You'd never been shown such a gesture of tenderness before... It melted your heart into a puddle on the floor.

He stayed in that alleyway with you, hugging you half-naked to him until after the alert ended. With the attacking Titans dead or fleeing, it was time to regroup with the Survey Corps. He stood, leaving his jacket with you, and you watched him walk out of the alleyway without a word. You... didn't even get his name.

"Matilda! Matilda!"

Lilly and Jay appeared at the end of the alleyway, turning when they saw you.

"Matilda!" they called, rushing and pulling you to your feet.

"Damn, girl! What happened to you? Were you attacked during that wall breach?" Lilly asked.

You merely nodded, gazing down at the ground with a blush on your cheeks, clutching the jacket over your shoulders like it was some security blanket. It... it smelled nice.

"Well, c'mon. They're evacuating the town until the wall is repaired. Let's go, Matilda." Jay explained.

On long, shaky legs, you followed your two friends, hands clutching your nethers for dear life. Hopefully the evacuation team had something you could wear...

XXXXXXXXXX

After you explained what happened, Lilly and Jay insisted you go to the military base and ask to see that Survey Corps member and thank him. You at first refused, finding it far too embarrassing, but... Well, your roommates were persuasive. And honestly? You really did want to see your guardian angel with the intense gaze again..

So here you were, at the entrance to the military base, a basket in hand, your dark brown hair flowing down your back and dressed in a simple white dress. You let go of the basket you were holding to push your glasses up your nose, hesitating. Luckily a guard walked up upon noticing you.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked you. You turned, seeing he was about a head shorter than your height of over six feet. That put him at about eye level with your breasts, which he was openly staring at. Lilly and Jay had helped you dress for this, so you were, um... Currently without a bra... And this dress was far too low-cut for your own liking, though it gave your legs maximum exposure. You hated your oversized breasts, so you did everything you could to flaunt your legs.

"Um... I... I'm looking for a member of the Survey Corps. Uh... H-He has short black hair, grey eyes, intense look when fighting Ti-"

"Oh, you must mean Eren Yeager. Why do you need to see him?"

"Um... H-He saved my life from a Titan yesterday, so... I j-just wanted to thank him."

"Hm... Well, I guess that can be arranged. I'll go see if I can find him."

The guard went inside, leaving you to sweat, worry, and fuss as you waited. Ugh... You hated being tall. You hated being busty. If you could make money off all the times people asked you if you played basketball or made milk, you'd be the richest girl in the Capital...

After what seemed like two agonizing hours but was really only ten minutes, the door opened, the same young man from earlier emerging. He was shirtless, covered in sweat, with a towel wrapped over his shoulders and a bottle of water in his hands that he was chugging. He probably was in the middle of training. He was... surprisingly ripped without his shirt. You felt yourself blush, realizing you were ogling his chest like so many men did to you.

Not really looking at you, he walked up to stand in front of you. "Yeah, you wanted to see m-"

Like most guys, he was about eye level with your oversized breasts. In fact, his gray eyes lingered uncomfortably long on the tops of your breasts and your cleavage before finally looking up at your bespectacled face.

"Um... H-Hi... E-Eren Yeager?" you asked him.

"Yes, but who are-Wait, your that girl from yesterday, right?"

You felt a smile spread across your face. "Y-Yes! You saved me from the Miniature Titan!" you gushed.

"Hm... You're... a lot taller than you were sitting down in that alley." he mused.

You felt a blush spread to your cheeks.

"What's that smell? It smells... good."

"Um... O-Oh! I made these for you! T-To say thank you!"

You held the basket out for Eren, who gently took it. Lifting up the cloth covering what was inside, he saw it was a whole batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies. Actually, more than one batch, it seemed.

After joining the orphanage following the Titan attack that left you without family, the therapist there advised you take take up a hobby to combat any PTSD. So, you took up cooking. You often made gourmet meals for Lilly and Jay at the apartment you shared with them, and dreamed of one day opening up your own restaurant in the southern part of the second ring.

"That's... That's actually really thoughtful..." Eren said, not sure what to make of this. He'd saved plenty of people from Titans, but they'd never gone this far to thank him. Though... You were the first girl he'd ever directly saved in his human form. "I mean, the food in the mess hall is military food, so something like this is a really nice change of pace. Especially homemade."

You blushed, tapping your fingers together nervously.

"Uh, what was your name again?" Eren asked.

"Um... M-Matilda... Matilda Flynn" you stammered.

"Well... Thanks, Matilda. Nice to know someone out there appreciates what we do for humanity."

This... This wasn't enough. Some cookies and a thank you? You... You needed to do something else.

Stepping forward, you wrapped your arms around Eren, catching him off guard and embracing him in a big, warm hug. Due to the height difference, however, his face was pressed directly against your bosom, his nose even getting wedged in your deep, exposed cleavage. He made a few muffled noises at first as you held him, but his arms eventually found your back, rubbing the small of it in a manner that made you sigh contentedly.

You pulled away from him hastily. "Um... Th-Thank you very much again, E-Eren!"

You bowed to him, only for... Your breasts to spill out of your dress. The realization of your exposure stunned you for a moment, looking up to see Eren's jaw drop, a deep scarlet blush spreading across his face.

With a girly "Kyaa!" you crouched down to the ground, trying desperately to stuff your uncooperative breasts back in their confines. However, having been covered up and restrained most of their life, they seemed to want to make the most of their temporary freedom, eager to see the sun for the first time.

Eren stared in utter shock. Honestly, he was probably more embarrassed than you were. They really were the biggest breasts he had ever seen anywhere in his life. A little saggy, but that really only added to their charm. Proved they were natural.

As you began to cry, your hands shaking, you felt another pair of hands close on yours. You looked up, seeing it was Eren. Looking away and blushing with a grimace on his face, he helped tuck your breasts back into your dress. You... should really feel mortified he was touching your most private area, but... he was so gentle, like he was afraid he'd break you. It felt... kind of... right?

You stood, finding Eren's hands still on your breasts even after you were covered again. His grey eyes were gazing into your own with an expression that... you just couldn't read.

In truth? Eren had spent so long in the military... he'd forgotten what interacting with a civilian was like. He found it... oddly humbling.

Realizing where his hands were, he hastily removed them, though you... felt a little disappointed to feel his strong, callused digits leave your chest.

The Survey Corps member reached down and picked up the basket again, gazing at you with unease.

"Uh... Th-Thank you again for the cookies, Matilda."

"Um... A-And, th-thank you again for... s-saving my life, Eren." you responded. You were about to bow again, but stopped, not wanting a repeat of the previous incident. Or... did you?

Turning, you walked away, your hands clasped neatly at your waist. You paused, however, turning to see Eren walking back into the military base. He pulled a cookie from the basket, taking a bite... And pausing in his walk. He seemed frozen for a minute, but then continued back into the base. Was it... Was it possible for homemade chocolate chip cookies to be this good?

Blushing, and admittedly checking out his ass despite yourself, you turned and headed for home. First things first... You needed to kill Lilly for making you wear such a low-cut dress.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eren assumed that would be the last he saw of you, but to his surprise... You returned each of the following days for the next week, with an entirely different baked good in your basket each time. Cupcakes, muffins, doughnuts, it was different every day. He also noticed each day... your outfit seemed to get more and more revealing, though only very gradually. He wouldn't have even noticed the gradual increase in skin had he not been studying your long legs and large breasts frequently, carefully, and openly. You... couldn't help liking the attention he was giving you. it... made you feel beautiful for the first time in your life.

You quickly became the talk of the base, with buddies from Eren's squad watching the two of you awkwardly talk and ogle each other outside the base each day around noon, congratulating and teasing him on landing a not-so-secret admirer with such 'long legs and huge tits." Eren ended up having to share your food with others because you made so much. Sasha "Potato Girl" Blouse, the base glutton, in particular kept begging Eren to introduce her to you. After being spurred on by your roommates and Eren spurred on by his comrades, you... finally decided to take the next step. Turn your little schoolgirl crush into something more...


End file.
